El cuaderno de Itachi
by Maruy-chan
Summary: Nadie debería nunca husmear en las posesiones de Itachi Uchiha. Nunca sabes que puedes llegarte a encontrar. Advertencias dentro . FELIZ NAVIDAD. REGALO PARA RUKIAU .


_¿He dicho alguna vez que mi inspiración en su momento álgido puede resultar peligrosa? Pues lo es. Es tan peligrosa que me asusta a mi misma. El hecho de estar en estos momentos llena de trabajos hasta las cejas y que mi retorcida imaginación jueguen malas pasadas no ayuda._

_RukiaU me pidió por navidad y como desquite por mi fic triste "Send me an angel" un fic feliz con piruletas, unicornios y lemon. Se me ocurrieron varias ideas pero al final anoche ganó esta perturbada idea. Y es que la paranoia suele ganar a lo lógico._

_Me sorprende el hecho de que voy de un hermano al otro. Primero fue "El diario de Sasuke" y ahora es "El cuaderno de Itachi". Lo gordo es que ya se me está ocurriendo un Shodaime/Madara con nombre: "Las memorias de Madara". Mi vicio por los Uchiha no tiene fin.  
_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: **Sorprendentemente (irónico) en este fic hay yaoi, algún que otro fetiche, escenas explícitas o casi lime (el lemon no me quedaba bien), imaginación retorcida por parte de Itachi en versión Universo Alternativo, Itachi está algo OOC, se menciona algo de Ita/Dei pero es casi imperceptible, Kaku/Hidan, Pein/Ita (bizarro, ¿eh?) y Naru/Sasu que es la pareja principal. Seguro que me olvido algo, pero es que hay tanto lío en este fic que me estoy liando yo sola. Cómo siempre mi vena YonItistica sale en algún momento de la paranoia de Itachi. Soy feliz por eso. xDDDD  
_

_IMPORTANTE: Se me olvidaba comentar: que aquí hay **SPOILERS** (espoileres para los más tiquismiquis). Si no sigues el manga vas a ser paganamente spoileado. No me hago responsable de esas consecuencias._

_Disclaimer: Si Naruto realmente me perteneciese, se parecería más a Gravitation, Loveless o Junjou Romantica. Por ejemplo. Aunque creo que también tendría tintes de Sensitive Pornograph. Pero bueno. No pudo ser y no puede ser.  
_

_DEDICADO COMO NO A RUKIAU. DAME MI YONITA P0RN Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!  
_

* * *

_**El cuaderno de Itachi.**_

Deidara sabía perfectamente lo que estaba arriesgando cuando se coló en la habitación de Itachi en un descuido de este y le robó el cuaderno. No era un suicida ni mucho menos, pero el hecho de que Itachi se hubiese vuelto más cerrado que de costumbre era un tema que preocupaba a Pein. Cada vez que Itachi aparecía con la piruleta en la boca, el cuarderno en las manos y se ponía a escribir el líder de Akatsuki se mostraba atento a todos los movimientos del Uchiha. No sólo porque Itachi se convertía en una persona _realmente_ sexy con la piruleta en la boca, sino porque cuando ese cuaderno se abría e Itachi empezaba a escribir en él todo el mundo restante se desvanecía. Excepto la piruleta.

Kisame empezaba a sospechar que se trataba de un fetiche oculto de su compañero de equipo, después de todo el Uchiha mayor siempre había sido un tanto raro. La filia que Itachi pudiese tener a la maldita piruleta era sólo problema del mismo Itachi. Lo que de verdad preocupaba al hombre tiburón era el cuaderno. Mientras Pein se devanaba los sesos pensando en porqué usaba una piruleta (al fin y al cabo una piruleta no era más que un trozo grande de caramelo en el extremo de un palito blanco), Kisame miraba con miedo y curiosidad el cuaderno en elq ue Itachi escribía sin descanso. Su mente de pez le decía que no podía ser algo complejo, al fin y al cabo Itachi era un Uchiha. Los Uchiha pese a ser los portadores del sharingan no eran ni mucho menos complejos. Podían tener una, dos o tres de estas aficiones: poder, dinero o sexo. En el caso de Itachi eran la primera y la segunda. Kisame no podía estar tranquilo. Vale que Itachi era "serio" en más de un sentido de la palabra, pero eso no implicaba que no le diese un día por la vena ninfómana fuese a por un miembro de Akatsuki. No sería la primera vez que ocurría, Deidara cada vez que veía avecinarse tormenta huía del Uchiha mayor. Fue entonces cuando Kisame comentó en voz alta lo afortunados que eran los ninjas de Konoha por tener a Sasuke quien sólo esta obsesionado con el poder. Y fue también el momento en el que a Konan se le ocurrió una peligrosa idea cómo mujer que era.

Si Itachi era un Uchiha (cuyas aficiones incestuosas eran bien conocidas por todo el mundo ninja), obviamente necesitaría tener algún tipo de relación con su hermano, aunque fuese unilateral o imaginaria. E hiló pensamientos exponiéndolos en voz alta. Si era imaginaria, en un momento dado esas relaciones serían tantas que tendría que plasmarlas sobre un papel para poder leerlas cuando le viniesen en gana. Cuando comprendieron lo que la chica quería decir, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu y Kisame no quisieron tener nada que ver. Deidara, Pein y Hidan empezaron a planear para quitarle el susodicho cuaderno al genio de los Uchiha. Konan pidió a Kakuzu que se llevase a Tobi de allí para que no tuviese nada que ver. Tobi maldijo su disfraz y pensó seriamente en mostrar su auténtica personalidad para saber los trapos sucios de Itachi. Pero Konan no aceptó excusas. Tobi seguiría siendo Tobi. Punto pelota.

Por eso tras varias cavilaciones por parte de los cuatro decidieron que Pein enviaría a Itachi a una misión ridíacula pero que le llevase algo de tiempo. Cómo por ejemplo ir a por leña para la guarida. El Uchiha se quedó extrañado pero no rechistó. Salió inmediatamente de la cueva, momento que aporvechó el rubio para hacerse con el cuaderno e ir al salón dónde ya lo esperaban Hidan, Konan, Pein y Kakuzu, quien tras pensar un poco habia decidido que a lo mejor podría sacar algún benificio remunerado de algún tipo de chantaje con el cuaderno y las historias que había dentro de él.

El cuaderno se quedó en el centro de la mesa del salón mientras cinco pares de ojos estaban posados sobre él de forma entre curiosa y miedosa. Nadie se atrevía a alargar la mano para cogerlo, pero todos sabían que seguramente el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

Por fín Pein habló:

-¿Quién lo lee?

-¡No me!- exclamaron Kakuzu y Deidara a la vez, levantando la mano. Hidan suspiró hastiado e hizo ademán de coger el cuaderno, pero kakuzu le dió un manotazo.

-¿Qué coño haces?- pregunto el jashinista al tesorero.

-Hazme caso: no quieres leer el cuaderno y nadie de aquí quiere que tú lo leas.- afirmó Kakuza apoyándose en los cabecaos de asentimiento de Pein y Deidara. Hidan se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Que te jodan- susurró al tesorero.

-Las ganas que tienes tú de que te haga eso. Pero tranquilo ya lo haremos por la noche.

Los cometarios de Kakuzu estaban lejos de ser novedosos, pero Deidara no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco ante la frase, mientras Konan suspiraba y alargaba su fino brazo hacia el dichoso cuaderno.

-Supongo que me toca a mí.

Pein la observó con atención, cómo si fuese una diosa o una heroína por atreverse a aquella hazaña.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Acaso prefieres leerlo tú con tu entonación susurrante?- comentó cómo si nada la chica. Pein tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse-. Eso pensé.

Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu se miraron sin saber de que hablaban los otros dos. Eso quedó en un segundo plano cuando Konan abrió el cuarderno por la primera página y comenzó con la lectura.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

**_Unicornio._**

Los Uchihas siempre han sido personas con una popularidad creciente. Generación tras generación estos hombres han sido siempre deseados por los simples moratles de a pie, sin embargo hace tiempo uno de ellos: el más grande de todos: Uchiha Itachi. Descubrió un complot de los Uchiha para dominar el mundod e los mortales y los exterminó a todos...menos a uno: su hermano pequeño.

Uchiha Sasuke había sido condenado por los humanos a vivir en una tierra apartada, cuidado por una amable pueblerina de cabello rosa. A su 16 años Sasuke empezó a preguntarse por qué la gente cuando iba al pueblo a comprar con Sakura (la amable pueblerina) las personas le miraban raro. No sabía si era por la forma en que desataba pasiones o por que tenía monos en la cara. Pero no dejaba de ser molesto.

Sasuke brillaba con fuerza. Era un dios sin saberlo y era inusitadamente hermoso. Por eso se sentía triste porque nadie quería jugar con él. Un día und estello dorado en el bosque que lindaba con su casa. Con curiosidad se acercó a él y fue siguiéndole, sin saber que se iba adentrando cada vez más en el bosque. Una vez que llegó a un claro pudo ver el origen de ese destello.

En el centro había un hermoso unicornio dorado que pastaba tranquilamente. Su pelaje dorado rojizo tenía aspecto sedoso, cómo si de terciopelo anaranjado se tratase. Los ojos azules de ese unicornio eran penetrantes e intensos. Sasuke se sintió turbado y notó cómo se empezaba a acalorar. Ahora comprendía porqué nunca se había fijado en las bellas muchachas del pueblo o en los más que interesantes hombres del campo. Él siempre había sido raro. Y obviamente había desarrollado una cierta filia hacia los animales. Se podía considerar enfermizo, que lo era, pero en ese instante Sasuke sintió algo parecido a la paz interior cuando comprendió eso.

Entonces, ante sus ojos, el unicornio empezó a transformarse en un humano de cabello rubio, ojos azules y hermosas marcas a cada lado de su cara. Completamente desnudo, el hombre recién aparecido se cruzó de piernas quedando frente a Sasuke y mirando a este con interés.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, dattebayo?- preguntó el hombre/unicornio evaluando el cuerpo del Uchiha con la mirada. El moreno sin saber por qué se vió arrastrado hacia el rubio por una fuerza incomprensible y a la vez irresistible. Se sentó frente a él en el suelo, con la cara seria cómo siempre. El hombre soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?.

-Yo no dejo a nadie comerme nada- protestó el joven con voz quejica. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta del posible doble significado que podía poseer esa frase. El rubio se quedó sorprendido ante la suave y susurrante voz de Sasuke. Después lanzó una sonrisa al viento y murmuró:

-¿Estás seguro?

Sasuke se sonrojó pero consiguió controlarse un poco.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó a la persona sentada frente a él.

-Si preguntas mi nombre te diré Naruto. Si preguntas mi forma te diré metamorfo.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido. Los metamorfos eran seres que poseían dos físicos: el animal y el humano. Se decía que nadie había visto a un metamorfo en sus dos estados, Quién lo hacía era asesinado por el metamorfo. Eran seres que tenían que ocultar por siempre su secreto y si creían que el que había descubierto ese secreto no era de fiar iban a por él para deshacerse de todas las pruebas. Sólo Sasuke podría ser tan idiota cómo para sentirse sexualmente atraído por un metamorfo. Maldita fuese mil veces su mala suerte. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una frase de Naruto.

-¿Debo adivinar tu nombre o me lo vas a decir?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

Por alguna extraña e inquietante razón el rubio se relamió los labios cómo si hubiese visto un manjar exquisito que sólo pudiese catar él. Sasuke estaba empezando a plantearse seriamente el salird e allí corriendo, pero el metamorfo no parecía tener intención de matarle así que decidió no hacer nada que pudiese despertar su ira, tranquilizarse y esperar.

Esa espera terminó cuando Naruto se acercó al moreno caminando a cuatro patas con andar felino. Cuando su boca se juntó al cuello de Sasuke este gimió y desvió la cabeza hacia el lado contrario sin saber por qué.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Naruto comenzó a bajar su mano diestra por la camiseta que cubría el torso de Sasuke para después colarla por debajo de esta.

-¿Sabes lo que se dice de nosotros?

-Que matáis a los que no guardan vuestros secretos- gimió el moreno con desazón. No podía ni moverse. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar sólo por el toque de aquel espécimen perfecto.

"¿Qué me pasa?"pensó el Uchiha notando como una extraña sensación no del todo desagradable comenzaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo, mientras Naruto se deshacía con rapidez de su camiseta y hacía descender sus labios por el cuerpo níveo del moreno. Sasuke suspiró y enredó sus manos en el dorado pelo del metamorfo.

-Naruto.

-Otra cosa que se dice de los que son cómo nosotros es que si alguien llama nuestra atención no les dejamos escapar.- mordió la oreja del Uchiha haciendo que este dejase de respirar por un momento-. Eso incluye a los humanos o a los dioses, no sólo a las presas. Esto pasó con mi padre y el dios Itachi.

Sasuke habría podido tener algo de interés por eso, sin embargo todo pensamiento abandonó su mente cuando Naruto acercó su mano a la cinturilla del pantalón. Sasuke había abandonado todo pensamiento. Entre la neblina de placer que había ocupado su cerebro consiguió oír a Naruto diciendo.

-Dime que quieres, Sasuke. Dime que quieres y te lo daré.

Sasuke aferró sus manos en los hombros del rubio mientras este bajaba los pantalones y dejaba su boca cerca de su desprotegido y erecto miembro.

-Te quiero a tí dentro de mí.

Naruto sonrió alevosamente cerca de ese miembro palpitante.

-Entonces te daré todo.

Y le atacó con su lengua.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

Cuando Konan vio que Pein salía de la habitación con una anemia grave y falta de hemoglobina hacia el baño decidió para con la lectura. Deidara parecía casi en estado de shock aunque la chica creía que se debía a sus habilidades cómo narradora y la forma de entonar que tenía que ha otra cosa. Porque el relato tenía miles de lagunas y era malo con ganas. Sin embargo el hecho de pensar que el gran Uchiha Itachi, ese homrbe serio y frío en apariencia escribía estas cosas daba realmente algo de morbo.

Kakuzu empezó a reír de forma desquiciada pensando en la cantidad de dinero que podría llegar a ganar por la venta de ese relato en esclusiva. Podía llegar a convencer a Itachi de que siguiese escribiendo y que le hiciese la competencia a Jiraiya. Con un pseudónimo por supuesto, ya que la gente no querría leer algo escrito por un criminal de rango S. Quizá podría proponer algo como Edna o así.

Hidan estaba mortalmente (y era un decir) aburrido. No había historia más sosa e insustancial en el mundo. Abandonó la habitación con elegancia para encontrarse frente a frente con Itachi tomando una piruleta y con algo entre las manos que reconocieron como el cuaderno que siempre veían...

Konan se estremeció cuando la rojiza mirada de Itachi se fijó en el otro cuaderno que Konan aún tenía abierto entre las manos. Soltó una risita de autosuficiencia y se fue a su habitación.

Kakuzu miró a Konan y empezó a hablar:

-¡Tenemos que conseguir ese cuaderno!

-No sé tú pero yo no tengo interés en saber que escribe allí. Si esto era un señuelo- dijo Konan en un quedo murmullo-. ¿Qué tendrá escrito en el otro?

Ninguno insistió de nuevo. Pero tampoco volvió a aparecer nunca el cuaderno señuelo de Itachi.

* * *

_No sé por qué pero hay algo en este fic que no ema caba de encajar, aunque supongo que es por el hechod e que es hiper mega paranoico y no tiene ni pies ni cabeza._

_En fin._

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y QUE PASÉIS MUY BUEN DÍA.**  
_

_Cada vez que no dejas review un gatito muere y Naru le da menos besos a Sasu._


End file.
